Descendants
by Bad Luck Bree
Summary: The Sheikahs are returning home after centuries of exile. And a lone warrior has joined them. But Hyrule is in peril, and only those chosen can forestall the fall of the kingdom.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wind shrieked and screamed like a wounded beast as the rain pounded the earth like a thousand arrows on armor, hitting it hard but not denting it at all. Thunder boomed out as blades of lightening ripped through the clouds. But none of this concerned the young girl. She took no notice of the pouring rain as it drenched her skin and tunic and threatened to blur her vision. She reached the edge of a deep river. She could find no way to ford it, and so she took the only alternative; swimming across. She struck out strongly, swimming swiftly and reaching the opposite bank in a short time. She didn't bother to shake the water loose, as the rain would only drench her again.

Looking back over her shoulder, the girl assured herself that she wasn't being followed. She had left no trace, and the others would find her gone in the morning. She smiled grimly. She wished she could see the faces of those oafs when they found her cell empty!

The girl pressed on, never tiring. She had been traveling all night. It would be dawn in three hours. She would lie low during the day and press on again at night. First to find a good hiding spot.

The girl followed the river, hoping to find a cave under some tree roots or hidden partly by water. She was lucky. A slight scoop out of the bank provided an excellent hiding spot. It was higher up and not as wet. When she climbed in, she was surprised to find it very dry! A thick curtain of lichen and moss covered the entrance. She would be safe here. Now she could catch a snooze.

The girl hadn't seen the dark shapes closing in on her as she climbed into the cave. She was unprepared for the sudden attack. A blade ripped through the curtain and a rough hand grabbed her by the throat. But the girl was strong. She angled her head down and bit the hand to the bone. It jerked back, and she heard a yowl of pain.

Scrambling out of the cave, the girl saw who was attacking her. Six guards had cornered her. The girl cursed inwardly. How did they find out she had gone so fast?

Three of the guards had bows, arrows notched to the string. But the girl's warrior blood was rising. She grinned, baring her teeth as she gave out a bloodcurdling roar, "Sssssssdeath!"

Leaping at the nearest archer, the girl ruined the possibility of a good shot and grabbed at his neck, using her massive strength the snap his neck. He fell dead, and the girl leaped at the others, dodging an arrow. She leaped at the next archer, wrenching an arrow from his quiver and digging it into his throat. She picked him up bodily and hurled him at the other archer. She quickly rushed to the downed archer and stomped on his neck, killing him.

Now the girl turned to the others. Her eyes were gleaming red now. She took a dagger from one of the dead bodies and then rushed at the three guards. One slashed at her with a large broadsword, but she ducked down and severed his leg at the knee. As he fell down screaming, she skewered him through the neck. Grabbing the sword from his dead hands, the young warrior girl wielded it expertly, showing no effort as she fought with a man's sword, one that even a strong boy might find difficult to wield.

The second guard rushed forward, his spear out. But the girl sliced through his spear and wrenched it from him, snapping it over his head and then slaying him with a slash across the chest. The remaining guard had drawn his dagger. He now ran up behind the girl, stabbing her in the side. Giving a roar, the girl whirled around, grabbing the guard by the side of the head and sinking her teeth into his throat, biting hard and deep as he squealed with agony. Then he was silenced as the sword pierced his torso, killing him instantly.

The girl thrust the body away, breathing hard as rain mixed with blood ran into her eyes. She was thrilled to be fighting again! She had been a warrior all her life, and now she was a free creature! Free to fight! She lifted her blood-smeared face and spread her arms out wide, laughing in pure exhilaration as rain beat hard upon her savage features.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Eris rose early that morning. She was always the first up, but it was a good two hours before the camp would rise. She walked outside her tent, buckling on her sword belt, adjusting the basket hilt of her long claymore, which she seldom was without. Her red eyes shone like fire as the sun rose over the rolling hills.

The air was chilly from last night's rain. Walking over to the smoldering fire, shaded beneath an awning, Eris drew her blade and began poking the ashes, seeing if last night's embers were still glowing. She bent and fed the small flames until it was a proper blaze again.

The light breeze ruffled Eris' blond hair and her braids swung like small strips of tied thread. She was still dressed only in her under tunic, not wanting to wake the others with the noisy routine of putting on her armor.

The young Sheikah warrior looked to the south. There lay Hyrule. She felt excitement stirring within her. After countless years of wandering, the Sheikahs were going home! Almost five hundred years ago, the Sheikahs had been all but wiped out by an unknown evil, and the few survivors had fled deep into the north. Now they were a great number again, and they were returning to Hyrule. And all the warriors in the camp would swear allegiance to the king.

Eris tingled with excitement. When she was a child, she had been told the stories of her people and of the people of Hyrule, their close kin. All Sheikahs were loyal to Hyrule and her king. Eris couldn't wait for the moment she had been trained for; to kneel before the king and swear on her life and her sword that she would fight for Hyrule.

Eris was from the line of Impa, the great Sage of Shadow. How direct her descent was she did not know, but she knew she was more closely related than anyone in her generation.

Sensing someone behind her, Eris turned. A young girl stood at the entrance to the camp. Eris took in everything in at a glance. The girl was tall and muscular, sinewy and lithe. She had blond hair that was flung loose, wild about her shoulders. Her face was covered with mud, but her eyes blazed out like blue flames. Blood crusted her side. She wore a ragged brown tunic. A naked sword was in her hand.

Eris, always calm (as Sheikahs are taught to be) rose and confronted the stranger, speaking courteously but keeping her hand on the basket hilt of her claymore, "Greetings, stranger. Are you in need of something? I see a wound. My people can dress it and give you rest and food."

The girl didn't speak, but her gaze never left Eris'. She looked like a savage girl, a true warrior. But she lowered the sword, blinking. Eris walked forward slowly, speaking in a friendly voice, "I mean you no harm. We're friends. I am Eris of the Sheikahs. And you are?"

The girl smiled, saying, "I'm hungry!"

Eris stifled a laugh, but spoke again, "What's your name?"

The girl scrunched up her nose, cocking her head. After a while she said, "I don't know. I think…" she said nothing for a long while, and then brightened up, saying triumphantly, "Lexwao! My name's Lexwao!"

Eris thought this odd behavior, but this girl must have been in a brutal fight. There were some bruises and cuts on her face and arms and the wound on her side was still bleeding. It was a wonder she was still on her feet!

Eris took Lexwao's arm, leading her to her family's tent. She lifted the flap, seeing that all her family members were still asleep. She said in a loud whisper, "Father! Wake up! I have a guest!"

Orgurn, leader of the Sheikahs, opened his red eyes. He sat up immediately, his hand on the hilt of his dagger as he saw Lexwao. But he released his grip when he saw she meant no harm. He stood, tall and majestic, authority radiating from his figure. He was dressed only in a simple black tunic, but he still looked kingly.

Orgurn held out his hand to Lexwao, and she took it. He drew her forward, smiling graciously at her and saying, "Welcome, friend. All guests are welcome in my camp. What is your name?"

"Me name's Lexwao," the girl answered, grinning at him. Orgurn smiled back, saying, "My wife and daughters will clean you up and give you some fresh clothing. Then you can eat. You look as if you traveled hard." Then he saw the wound. "But first I think I'll have Brigglo take care of that gash."

Eris led Lexwao to one of the other tents as her father roused the rest of the family. She knocked on the tent post, calling out, "Brigglo! Are you awake yet?"

A grouchy voice sounded, "I am now! What do you want?"

Eris answered, "We have a wounded friend."

An old woman lifted the flap and limped out. She leaned heavily on a blackthorn stick, but just looking at her, Lexwao could see that she had once been a strong young woman, probably a warrior. Now she was useless on the battlefield, but off of it she used her best skill other than fighting; healing.

Brigglo looked Lexwao up and down, smiling crookedly, "A Hylian! What an honor! Now let me look at that gash. Nasty thing, but nothing a good wash and bandage won't fix."

Eris gasped, "A Hylian?" She turned to Lexwao, "You're a Hylian?"

Lexwao flashed her teeth as Brigglo began to probe around in her side, "Aye, mate. Born and bred in the golden land of Hyrule."

Eris was delighted. She had never met a Hylian before. She knew they were close kin and felt an immense amount of loyalty to them and their Royal Family.

Lexwao winced as Brigglo extracted a piece of a dagger from her side, but managed, "I thought all the Sheikah died out centuries ago. Wouldn't have expected to find a camp of…" she surveyed the vast space covered by all the tents, "almost two thousand."

Eris smiled, answering, "We're on our way to Hyrule. How far away are we?"

Lexwao shrugged, answering apologetically, "Sorry, mate. Haven't been to Hyrule in over ten years. I forget where it is. I don't even know where we are now!"

Brigglo took Lexwao's arm, speaking to Eris, "Help me bathe her, Eris. She needs to get this dirt and grime off of this gash before infection sets in." She turned back to Lexwao, "You're lucky you found us. You might have died out there on your own!"

Lexwao wasn't an easy one to clean. The dirt and mud was so thick on her that they had to dump out the tub and bring in fresh water several times. Lexwao grumbled as soap was rubbed over her body. Eris' eyes widened when she saw Lexwao's raw back. All the skin had been ripped from her back, but was scarred over. She thought it would be rude to ask what the horrid scarring was from. Brigglo, after she said the wound had been cleaned sufficiently, allowed Lexwao to leave the tub. She then put some soothing salve on the gash and wrapped it in a poultice and bandages.

Lexwao was given a set of clothing from one of the neighboring tents. She slipped on the under tunic, a brown, sleeveless corset-like garment, and over that she wore a green tunic. She buckled her belt around her fit waist and another belt across her chest, slipping her bared sword in through the leather. She put on her same boots and wore a pair of gauntlets.

Eris had combed through Lexwao's unruly hair and left her to arrange it. Lexwao emerged from the tent, her hair in the braids of a Nordic warrior, two braided locks dangling in front of her ears, another pair behind her ears and a long braid down her back.

Eris smiled at her new friend, asking, "Feel better, mate?"

Lexwao smiled back, answering, "Aye, mate. I thank ye."

Eris sat down by the fire. The camp would be stirring soon. She beckoned to Lexwao, "Tell me your story. Where are you headed?"

Lexwao sat down as well and began, "I was born in Hyrule, but after seven years in that blessed land, I was stolen away. I had been trained as a warrior, living in the north near the sea. One day, pirates raided my village. They took me captive and used me as a galley slave."

Lexwao shuddered, and Eris saw the scars peeping out from her tunic on her shoulders. She winced. Obviously the poor girl had been flogged often.

Lexwao continued, "One day, I pretended to be dead, knowin' they would toss me overboard. I wanted to drown, to end my misery. They did, but it was in the middle of a great storm. I lasted the storm out and was washed ashore on a land I didn't know. I wandered inland, but was so weary that I fell asleep in the trees."

The young warrior swallowed, finding it hard to continue, "I woke, snared in a hunter's net. The hunters brought me before their master, a tall dark man. He took one look at me and said to throw me in the dungeons and let me starve to death. And that's what they did." Then Lexwao grinned, "But I escaped and killed those who came after me!"

Eris felt her heart go out to the young warrior. She felt a kinship with her and admired her. She was a true warrior, a real survivor! She rose, saying, "Come. My mother must have fixed some food for you."

Lexwao leaped up eagerly, and Eris was amused to see a string of saliva slide down her lip to hang for a moment and then snap.

Lexwao ate like she had been through a ten season famine, which was almost true. Eris' family, being the head family of the Sheikahs, were all fawning over her, absolutely adoring her for the simple fact that she was a Hylian.

Orgurn, after she ate, presented Lexwao with a beautiful broadsword. It had a beautiful sapphire set in the pommel, and the hilt was made of black leather and the cross trees of silver. The blade was long and elegant, deadly but beautiful. It had a blood channel running down the center. Lexwao ran her hand down the blade, marveling at the weapon.

"This used to be my old battle sword," said Orgurn. "It is a gift. Our first act of loyalty to Hyrule."

Lexwao bowed, thanking Orgurn. She then stood, saying, "If you're all headin' to Hyrule, would ye mind if I tagged along?"

There were no objections.

It was time to break camp and travel. Eris dressed, slipping on a shirt of chain mail. She slipped on a kilt of red cloth and buckled on her breastplate, adorned with the eye of the Sheikahs. She tied a purple sash around her waist, buckling on her claymore. She then concealed several poisoned daggers in her armor.

All the Sheikahs dressed this way. But only the leading Sheikah family wore a purple sash. The camp set off, and Eris heard her father say, "We should reach Hyrule in two days." Eris felt her heart flutter. Two days! Two days and they would be home! Lexwao must be excited, too. To return home after ten years. But Eris was returning to a home she had never even seen before.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Orrin felt tears budding in his large eyes as he looked down at his father. The great Drofomar, leader of the Gorons, was dying. He had been dying for weeks. Orrin could do nothing but watch him waste away, growing weaker and weaker. Now he stood beside his father's bedside, unable to embrace him.

Drofomar looked up at his strong, young son. He gave a weak smile, saying faintly, "Orrin…brave young Orrin…I can do nothing for our people. Your brother is leader in my stead, but I would have you lead them! Your brother isn't a born leader, but you are. However, our law dictates that the oldest son shall be the heir."

Drofomar took a few deep breaths, his strength fading fast. He spoke again, "Save our people, Orrin. Help your brother. Don't let him make foolish decisions! Do it for me! Don't let the Goron race fail, my son!"

Orrin felt tears slipping over his hard cheeks as he nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. Drofomar smiled, and then said, "Do not grieve, son. My time is over. The goddesses have willed it to be so." He smiled again, closing his eyes, breathing faintly. Then he said something so soft that Orrin had to lean forward to hear it.

"Save…our…people…"

He opened his eyes again, and then said proudly, "My son."

Orrin watched as Drofomar drew his last breath. His eyes were still opened, gazing at his son proudly.

Orrin felt the tears flowing now, like snow melting over a rocky crag. But he had to compose himself. His people needed him.

Drying his tears, Orrin stood, going to the door. He walked out, once again met by the tragedy of the Goron people.

A plague was running rampant through the city. Scores were falling ill every day. The cause was unknown and no cure had been found. Those suffering from it lay about, moaning in pain and pleading for water, which was already scarce. The food was contaminated and therefore a famine was upon them. Those not touched by the illness were starving. It seemed that the Gorons would soon be gone forever.

Orrin found his brother in his room. Duwyn was not as big as his brother, and he lacked self-confidence. Orrin loved and respected his brother, but he was not fit to lead the people in this crisis. But Orrin wasn't sure he was either.

Orrin cleared his throat, saying, "Father is dead."

Duwyn turned, his eyes wide. Grief clouded his features, "Why didn't he send for me?"

Orrin felt his mouth go dry. Had Drofomar not spoken to his firstborn? He shook his head, admitting, "I…I don't know. I thought you'd seen him."

Duwyn lowered his gaze, sighing, "Father never loved me like he loved you, Orrin."

Orrin went to his brother, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Of course he did! You were his firstborn!"

Duwyn shook his head, banishing a tear, "No, he didn't. He favored you." He met his younger brother's eyes. "But I don't hate you for it. You're my brother, and the closest friend I have. I'll need your help. I wish the law allowed you to rule! I don't want to do this!"

Orrin tightened his grip on his brother's shoulders, saying, "You can lead these people, Duwyn. You will be their leader, and they will say how you were a true, great leader!"

Duwyn shook his brother off, turning and saying, "I would rather they say that of you, because then it would be true."

He turned back to his brother, saying, "I want what's best for the people! And the best for them is you as a leader! Please help me!"

Orrin nodded his head, saying, "You are my leader, now, Duwyn. I do what you ask."

Endless wailing and weeping echoed through the city. Gorons were dying like flies. Orrin was busy burying the dead, unable to touch the bodies but carrying them far outside the city to lever into a vast pit and cover them with a layer of earth, only to break that layer to make room for another body.

Wiping sweat from his face, Orrin sat, waiting for the next stretcher bearing a body to be brought. He covered his eyes with his hand, feeling tears mixing with his sweat. Why was this happening to them? If Drofomar hadn't been killed by the plague, he would have known what to do! Duwyn didn't know what to do, and neither did Orrin! At least ten Gorons died every day.

Orrin and his brother were some of the lucky few that seemed immune to the sickness. The other Gorons thought this was a good omen that the leading family of Gorons would survive. But Orrin wasn't so sure. He wished he had been taken by the fever long ago, rather than see his people die out.

Suddenly, Orrin saw an ailing Goron heading towards the edge of the cliff above Dodongo's Cavern. He sprang up, shouting, "What are you doing?"

The Goron stood at the edge, and Orrin knew what he intended. He was going to jump off! Leaping forward, Orrin grabbed the Goron, lifting him and carrying him away from the cliff.

The Goron began wailing pitifully, "Let me go! The pain! I want to die!"

"No!" shouted Orrin, not letting go, "The goddesses choose!" He felt the Goron go limp in his arms, and thought he had submitted, but when he set him down, he realized he was dead.

Orrin gave a cry of horror and stepped back. He knew he had the germs on him now. He might catch the disease, he might not, but why take chances? He wasn't able to wash himself thoroughly because of the water scarcity, but he was able to rinse off. A physician cleared him, saying, "You are strong, and this fever does not affect you."

Orrin left, returning to his duties as gravedigger. He spent all day dumping bodies into the pit. At last, the pit filled and he had to start digging another.

As he stood waist deep in the dirt, covered in grime and sweat, Orrin saw his brother headed towards him. Duwyn looked worn and tired, thinner and paler. The weight of authority was heavy on his shoulders.

"Orrin, I talked with one of the seers," Duwyn began. He looked a bit hopeful, "He said there might be a cure for this fever."

Orrin leaped up, hope restored, "Where?"

Duwyn sat down, saying, "He said it was in the northern reaches of Hyrule. It's a strange herb."

Orrin smiled, saying, "I'll find it! I could take as much as I could carry and we could save our people!"

"But I need you here!" Duwyn said. "I thought I might go and…"

"You are the leader of the Gorons, brother," said Orrin, now realizing that his absence would also give Duwyn a chance to prove himself as a leader. "What is this herb called?"

"He said it was called Halathril. It's a big, feathery leaf with strange blue flowers."

"The northern reaches of Hyrule…in the mountains?"

"Aye, but someone else should…"

But Orrin wasn't listening. He immediately went to fetch his club. It was a huge knotted tree limb studded with shards of flint. Slinging it over his shoulder, he left. His brother was still calling out to him, pleading with him to stay, but Orrin called back, "Not all great leaders start out well, brother!"

Orrin had reached the foot of Death Mountain sooner than expected. Kakariko Village was thriving. He hadn't been there in a long time. He knew several of the villagers and they recognized him. Orrin gathered some information from them on the Halathril. The town elders were the most help to him.

"Aye, Halathril herbs will cure the fever. They mostly grow by streams, sometimes even in the water."

"I've heard they vary in size, and the flowers are very bright and beautiful."

After gleaning this information, Orrin moved out of the village, setting off across Hyrule Field. He had no trouble and stopped for the night in the shelter of a grove of trees behind the south wall of Hyrule Castle. A cool running stream crossed through the trees, and Orrin drank his fill, enjoying the coolness. He hadn't had clear, clean water in ages! Ever since this wretched plague had started.

Orrin was so large and easily seen as a warrior that he had no fear of night raiders. But he kept his club in his hand as he slept. Tomorrow he would head for the northern region, to find the cure for his people.


End file.
